The Background Lesbian
by Triaxx2
Summary: Kim has a run in at the library, and meets a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Concept by Sapphicspencil, All Characters belong to Walt Disney Corporation.

:Damn, not again...: Sara snapped mentally, as the zipper on her overly full book bag popped apart. Snickers populated the crowd, along with a series of frustrated sighs as others walked around and over her books. A different sort of sigh came from the willowy blond beside her who knelt to assist. :Kat, I don't know what I'd do without you.:

"What would you do without me." chuckled the blond, unknowingly echoing her thoughts. She wasn't entirely in it to help Sara, she enjoyed being down where she could watch the crowd walk by, mainly the hindquarters of the boys. The pile packed back away, the two stood, and followed the press of bodies towards the next class.

Several hours later, after the last ring of the bell, Sara found herself alone in the Middleton Library. The School library didn't carry the selection of books, and was bound by the strict rules of the School Board. Sara preferred the friendlier confines of the Middleton Library. It had been at one time a mansion and been donated by a dying patron of the arts. The first two floors were library, while the top held a small gallery of rare art, collected by the owner. Sara's favorite stop, was the romance section, located in a lonely corner of the second floor. She sat on a stool, staring at the covers of a pair of books wondering which to choose. Suddenly she looked at her watch, and saw that it was almost time to head home. She stood, and as silently as possible headed for the main entrance. She located her stack of books, and set down one of the two she realized she had in her hands. She didn't have time to put the other back, so she set it on a nearby pile, assuming they were waiting to return to the shelves. She picked up her stack and headed to the desk.

---

Kimberly Ann Possible shuddered, as she flipped the page of the dry, descriptive, and bloody biography. It wasn't nearly as interesting as MacArthur's, but the randomly assigned topics were coming back to bite her again. Ron had been lucky. He enjoyed the roman era. Kim couldn't stand much more violence. She slid the book back into place on the shelf, and selected another. It was much better, and she decided it was the last she'd need. She wandered over towards to the main table, and saw another student leaving in a bit of a hurry. Kim recalled she tended to be in one when she left the Library, but couldn't remember her name. Hefting her stack, Kim moved to the counter, and checked out, thanking the Librarian. Ron joined her as she left the library. He was alternately watching the sidewalk, reading one of his books, and chewing a Chimerito. Rufus was no where in sight, meaning he was probably asleep.

"Hey Kim, check this out." Ron spluttered.

Kim lifted her back pack to avoid getting food on her face. "Swallow, then talk."

"Sorry." he answered, after a gulp. "Says here the Romans were master soldiers. They'd form this turtle thing, and you couldn't use arrows, because the shields would block them."

"I wish I had a shield to block out mister Barkin. I hate these random assignments." Kim shook her head. "I have to read all this WWII stuff, and then write a report."

"Yeah, because of your thing, and yeah... Bummer." Ron shrugged as if to say no problem. "You can do anything. But the Ron-man's gotta write a report."

"Bummer." Rufus spat from Ron's pocket. The Kimmunicator bleeped. Kim answered.

"Guys, Drakken's trying to steal a nuclear sub. I've got an inbound ride thirty seconds away." two Harrier Jumpjets swept into view exactly twenty-five seconds later.

Four hours, and twenty-five hundred miles later, Kim collapsed onto her bed. She rolled over, with the intention of going to sleep, when she spied her backpack lying on the floor, books falling out. Unlike Ron, Kim found herself completely unable to procrastinate, no matter how desperately she might want to. She reached out and drug her backpack closer, until she could pick it up. She stuck her arm in, and pulled out the first book she separated from the rest. :A novel? I don't recall picking up a novel.: Flipping on the light, Kim opened about half-way through the book.

/Lynda slipped out of the bedroom door, tugging at the dress she was wearing.\ Kim flipped ahead, not really caring. She stopped a few pages later.

/Hands caressed her abdomen, heat flowing through her as the muscles relaxed, and then contracted. She felt lips, skimming across her shoulder, looked to see Jasmine's short hair blowing in the air from the open window. Lynda stretched up and brushed her lips against...\ Kim suddenly looked up, glancing around, feeling heat flush across her face. She saw no one, knowing she wouldn't have, and set down the book.

:I'll take it back in the morning.: she told herself. She set down, intending to study the WWII books, but kept looking back at the book. She finally grabbed it, and stuck it into a drawer. She sighed, settled down, and couldn't keep it off her mind. :Why can't I get it out of my mind?: Finally, unable to concentrate, she crossed the room, and pulled it from the drawer. She settled back into her bed, and flipped it open, finding her place.

/stretched up and brushed her lips against Jasmine's, the kiss lasting for no more than the space of heart beat. But it left them breathless. Jasmine smiled, and slipped on hand up to press against Lynda's cheek.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, breathing deeply.

"Yes." Lynda answered, smiling, lifting a hand to pull Jasmine down against her. "Yes, I am."/ The chapter ended. Kim sighed, and then grunted as the next page revealed morning in the book.

:Odd, I don't normally read...: She shook her head. :Doesn't matter. It's just one.: She returned to her books. Eventually she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how was your date?" Katherine 'Kat' asked. Sara sighed.

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" Sara laughed. She shook her head. "Not too well. She was fine until we got to the movie theater, then she spent half the night curled in the arms of some dumb jock." another head shake.

"What can you expect out of those damn football players." chuckled Kat.

"Wasn't a football player. It was Anni." a wince from Kat. Anni was one of the tennis players. She was five eleven and very openly lesbian. She'd apparently succeeded in stealing Sara's date.

"Oh." was all she said. "So, what plans have you got for tonight?"

"Sit home and read..." something caught Sara's eye, and she started. "Look." she jerked her chin at something. Kat turned and saw Kim Possible walking by.

"So, we see her everyday?" Kat shrugged.

"The book she's carrying. I was going to check that out of the Middleton Library." Sara answered.

"So? Is it forbidden for anyone but you?" grinned Kat.

"Not really, but it's one of the ones I like." Sara replied. Kat's eyes widened. She knew exactly what her best friend was talking about. Kim Possible, reading a lesbian romance novel? The last thing Kat ever would have expected.

"I'll be, I never figured her as the romance type." Sara rolled her eyes. She knew Kat was only teasing, but she couldn't help feeling a little silly. Kim was the cheerleader, date a football player type, not the kind of woman she ever expected to pick up that kind of book, much less actually read it. She noticed Kat staring at her strangely. "You like her."

"I do not. Besides, she's probably not even gay. Being a cheerleader, I'll bet she's had the entire football team." Sara snorted, and shook her head. "Besides, she's probably intending to return it."

---

The book ended rather abruptly, though it also left open a continuation of the plot. Kim sighed, miserable that the book had ended, and that she still had to write her report. Finally setting down the book, which had taken sometime to get through, because of some steamy scenes that had left her breathless, Kim returned to her gory literature. The paper seemed to finish itself for some reason, focusing entirely on the plight of the Filipino people, rather than on the war itself. Perhaps it was her natural inclination to help people showing through, but as she skimmed over it, Kim hoped it would make Barkin happy. She glanced at the clock, then at the book. There was more than enough time to head to the library before it closed, and see if there was a next book, and if they had it.

Arriving at the Library, Kim had the distinct feeling she was being watched, but couldn't understand where it came from. Finding herself at the Library computer, she skimmed for the author name, running the list. Finding the author, she saw that there was a second book, but it was checked out. Turning away from the computer, Kim decided on a course of action. A third book, unrelated to the other two was listed for the author, so she would check it out, and see if the author was a one hit wonder, or competent at her craft. Following the signs to the romance section, Kim realized why the section was where it was. Secluded, and easy to overlook. Half of the books seemed to have titles that belonged more in adult section, or bookshop, then a romance area. Finally, the author's name turned up, as Kim skimmed titles. Terri Montblanc. Picking up the book, Kim skimmed the back. Opening the page, she noted with a half smile, which se could find no reason for, that the author was no only a woman, but very well muscled. The authors bio betrayed that she lived what she wrote. Kim took the book, and turned to walk out of the section. As she rounded the corner, she tumbled to the ground, as she slammed into Sara, who was coming the other direction. The two went down in a heap, sending books cascading, and body parts flailing.

Kim caught herself, then found a moment later that it was a particularly soft, but very firm piece of Sara. Realizing what it was, Kim's hand quickly slipped from Sara's breast. Sara said nothing however, since her leg was jammed against Kim's crotch. After sorting each other out, they worked quickly and quietly to replace the books that had spilled. "Do I know you?" Kim asked suddenly, pausing in her work. Sara swallowed with a bit of difficulty before replying.

"Maybe you've seen me around school." Kim shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe that's it. You come here much?" she asked, returning to her work.

'I live here, more or less.' "Sometimes. I'm Sara by the way." Sara answered, following Kim's example.

"Kim, a pleasure. Think you can help me with a bit of a quandry?" Kim asked. 'Sure, see you don't really like boys...' Stop that girl, you're over thinking it.

"Sure, but don't you have people to do that?" Sara asked. Kim smiled slightly, and then shook her head.

"It's not the kind of thing I want to ask my friends to help with." Sara mentally raised an eyebrow, keeping the rest of her emotions inside.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"You're going to find this silly, but I accidentally picked up a book, which I hadn't picked out. But I enjoyed it, and a little research showed me there's a sequel, but it's checked out. Can you keep an eye out for it for me?"

"Sure, what book is it?" Sara asked, almost certain.

"Sand and Dust, by Terri Montblanc." Kim answered, waiting for the comment.

"Good book. I've read it. What did you think of the first one?" Sara asked, remaining calm.

Kim stopped, and thought about it for a long moment. "Pretty good. Do they always cut off in the middle of scenes like that?" Sara knew there was only one scene that did that. Kim had managed to avoid naming what it was.

"No, just that one, since it was the first one the author had written. She didn't want to go to far without being sure." Sara replied, calmly. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"How could she be sure?" Kim asked, then instantly regretted it.

"She wanted to wait until she'd had sex with another woman." Sara replied, fighting the flush. Kim started, and then looked the other way. "What's the matter? Not you."

"What?" Kim started. "What do you mean?"

"You're not a homophobe, are you?" Sara queried, flickering her gaze at Kim. Kim started, and shook her head violently.

"No, not me. It just startled me." Kim shook her head, and then smiled slightly. "I try and keep an open mind about that kind of thing." she didn't have much choice, since one of the squad members on her cheer team had come out of the closet. Bonnie had tried to have her removed from the squad, but Kim had rallied the others to the cause, and Bonnie was out voted unanimously. Bonnie of course, was furious, and nearly quit. It had taken some rapid talking on the part of Tara to keep Bonnie from walking out. Deep down, Kim could admit she'd have been just as glad if Bonnie had walked.

"That's good to hear. But yeah, I'm here a lot so I'll keep an eye out for that book." Sara answered, smiling back.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." On impulse, Kim hugged Sara. Sara hugged her back, more than a touch awkwardly. They finished returning the books, and Kim stood, then Sara mirrored the movement. "Thanks again, I've got to get going. Maybe I'll see you again?"

"Yeah, maybe." Sara answered, hoping the book wasn't the only reason. She knew exactly where it was. Sitting on her own bedside table. Watching Kim intently as she walked out the door, she wondered idly how Kim would look lying in her bed reading the book. Sara's head shook violently, trying to dislodge the image. "Hell, she's probably straight."


	3. Chapter 3

"She hugged you?" Kat asked, jaw somewhat slack with disbelief. She grabbed Sara's hand, and started to rub it on herself. Sara pulled her hand back.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked indignantly.

"Trying to rub some of that magic off onto me." Kat grinned. "Suddenly, you've got hot girl's coming out of the wood work. I want to see if it'll work for me."

"What if it only attracts girls?" Sara smirked. Kat shrugged indifferently.

"Then I'll play both sides of the field. Guys seem to think Lesbians are hot." Kat answered.

"That would be sacrilesbian." Sara quipped.

"Sacri-what?" Kat asked, almost bursting into laughter.

"Sacrilesbian. Completely against everything we stand for."

"What? Sex with women?"

"Oh stop that." Sara sighed, looking away. Kat shifted her moods almost instantly, reaching out to place a hand on Sara's.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that." Sara nodded, still not looking back. "Listen, I don't have any problem at all with who you are. I just like my man meat." Kat smiled. "I'll tell you something, I have three brothers, you're the closest thing to a sister I have, I don't want to offend you, alright?"

"I know, but I like to hear you say it." Sara looked back, grinning. "I still think we need to find you a nice, steady, girlfriend."

"No, you've got it backwards, you need a boyfriend." Kat laughed. It was an old conversation, one they'd had plenty of times before. It always had the same ending.

"Why do I need one of those, when I have you?" came the answer.

"Because I don't have time to keep you occupied." grinned Kat. "Besides, you're not my type." they dissolved into quiet laughter, and returned to their work.

---

"So Princess, what's with the new look? Got a hot date?" Shego flashed a kick over Kim's head, and then grunted as she was dropped by a return sweep. The overhead kick was caught, and Shego jerked violently, sending Kim flying over her head, and slamming into a television. Kim's new clothes shredded in the shards of glass. Climbing out of the massive screen, Kim growled, and lunged, hammering into her green clad nemesis, rolling to her hands, and delivering a massive two foot kick to the other woman's chin. Shego stumbled back, and then toppled to the ground. Drakken reached over, and disabled his machine. Kim stood watch until the police arrived. She accepted a blanket over her ruined uniform, and left the two in custody.

As she approached the airport, her cell rang. "Kim Possible."

"Kim? It's Sara." the voice came over the phone, only slightly distorted. "Where are you?"

"Hi Sara. On a flight back home. Can I call you back in a few minutes? The overhead light went on."

"Sure, better yet, I'll see you at the airport." Sara answered.

"See you there." the cell went off, and the plane began it's descent. A few minutes later, Kim met Sara just outside the terminal.

"Hi. Are you alright?" Sara asked, eyeing the blanket.

"Heh, not exactly." Kim chuckled wryly. "I got a bit, damaged." she shifted the blanket a bit revealing the torn shoulder of her shirt. She covered it back up.

"Let me give you a ride then." Sara offered, and led Kim to her car. "So how did that happen?" Sara asked. Kim chuckled, and related the story. Sara laughed lightly as she heard the story. "So, you fight this woman on a daily basis?"

"Not daily, but she's a repeat offender." Kim answered. "She used to be good, but now she's not."

"Have you considered reforming her?" Sara asked.

"Not really. Evil is evil." Kim shrugged dismissively.

"Hmmm... Anyway, what I called you about to begin with, is that the book you wanted me to watch for is in." Sara replied, deciding not to pursue the issue.

"It is? Great. If I weren't in this condition, I'd go get it right now." Kim sighed.

"Want to borrow something to wear? Just temporarily? We're about the same size, and I always keep an extra set of clothes in the car, just in case." Sara offered.

"You wouldn't mind?" Sara shook her head.

"Not at all. I'm glad to help." she smiled back at Kim, and pulled into a gas station. She dug out the clothes, and passed them to Kim.

"You can go change in the restroom." Kim looked around.

"Can you come and watch the door? I don't want anyone to walk in on me." she asked. Sara nodded.

"Sure."

---

"Hi Mom." Kim called. The purple top, and green shorts looked significantly out of place on the red head, but it was better than naked. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. Sara, following behind, couldn't help giggling. She'd been doing it for an hour now.

"Hi Kimmie. Who's your new friend?"

"This is Sara. She lent me some clothes, after Shego launched me thorough a TV." June Possible winced, and nodded. "These are shredded." Kim held up the blanket wrapped bundle. The elder Possible took the bundle carefully, and set it down.

"Did it go alright otherwise?" she asked. Kim nodded. "Then I'll leave you two to your own devices. The boys are at the mall, and your father is working late. I have to go pick up some dry cleaning for the party this friday, and get the boys. You going to be alright?"

"Sure mom." Kim waved as the elder possible left, and then turned to Sara. "Let me show you my room, and I'll give these back to you." she led the way. Sara watched her go, following at a short distance.

"I'm amazed, you're the daughter of a brain surgeon, and a rocket scientist." Sara began. "How is it you're not a super nerd?"

"Don't know you know?" Kim answered. "I always figured I'd be a super sports star, or sky diver." she laughed suddenly. "I've been both now that I think of it."

"Sounds like you lead an exciting life." Sara replied, skimming her eyes over the room, settling on the computer, and Kimmunicator. She noticed Kim heading to her closet out of the corner of her eye, but disregarded it. "This is a nice computer. Who does your tech?"

"A good friend by the name of Wade. He's a genius. But he's kind of a recluse. He doesn't leave his room much." Kim answered. Sara was busy inspecting the computer, when she felt Kim step up beside her. "Check this out." the heroine twisted the top on her lipstick, forming the short laser. Sara on the other hand, was only paying partial attention. Kim was in the midst of changing her top, and so was open to the world. Fighting to keep her attention on what Kim was showing her Sara found that she couldn't concentrate.

"Very interesting. I guess it's useful?" she offered, hoping to dispense with the conversation quickly.

"Very, cuts ropes, finger nails, even trims nose hair on low setting." Kim answered, turning to face Sara. This made it far worse. "Let me finish, and I'll demonstrate some of the other things I have."

'I'd like to demonstrate a few of my things, on a few of yours.' Sara thought, and then shook her head to clear the words. "Sure, sounds fun." Kim finished changing, grabbed a backpack, and led Sara downstairs. After stowing the clothes in the car, they walked around behind the house, and began the demonstration.

---

"Sara? Sara Kellerman?" Monique asked in disbelief. "You're..." she burst into laughter. Kim growled, the same throaty growl she always had when she knew someone wasn't telling her everything.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Kim snapped.

"Nothing's wrong girl, it's just..." Monique broke off again.

"What?" Kim asked. "Is she a raging psycho like Bonnie? A boyfriend stealer?"

"No, she's definitely not the type to steal your boyfriend." Monique giggled uncontrollably for a moment then. "She's gay."

"Gay? As in Lesbian?" Kim asked, eyes widening slightly.

"As in wouldn't steal a boyfriend from you, but would steal you from a boyfriend." Monique laughed, and clapped a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Oh, good. Which... oh." after a moment, Kim related to Monique about the incident at her house.

"You're lucky she didn't jump you then." Monique laughed, shaking the shoulder gently.

"How do you know so much about her?" asked Kim, more than a bit suspiciously.

"Oh, she asked me out." Monique waved it off. "I declined obviously, but we got to talking."

"Umm... so you're friends?" Kim asked.

"Not really, we just didn't have anything else to do." Monique responded, folding a shirt with practiced ease.

"Naturally." Kim replied in a flat voice. Monique sighed.

"Kim, you need to lighten up. You always get like this." Monique shook her head. "Just relax. I never mentioned it, because she's outside your circle of friends. Not someone you'd normally associate with."

"Well, I..." silence. "What do you mean not normally associate with?" Kim asked indignantly.

"You're a cheerleader. That goes along with a certain required friend set." Monique replied still folding.

"So how do you and Ron fit in?" Kim queried.

"Ron's a dweeb I'll admit. But he's a very good friend, and everyone gets one person like that." Monique shrugged.

"And you?" Kim wondered.

"I'm just cool enough to be in the circle. But not so cool I HAVE to be a cheerleader." was the answer. "Besides, I work here, so I get a boost, because of my employee discount." Monique grinned, pressing the shirt flat in the pile. "No one ever said anything, because you get... difficult when anyone mentions things like this." Monique patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we expect you to make a full recovery, and grow out of it. Eventually." Kim sighed, and laughed in a somewhat relieved tone. "So, tell me how you met Sara."


	4. Chapter 4

Sara sat back against the rock, rough stone hard on her bare skin. Still it was the best thing around to lean up against. Staring out across the shore of the lake, she couldn't help reveling in the feeling of the chill air playing across her skin, a sharp contrast to the heat a few moments before. She reached down, gently pulling back the strands of long hair from her lovers face, carressing it softly, so as not the wake the sleeping redhead...

Sara sat bolt upright in bed, sheet falling down to her waist. She looked around, and then leaned forwards, head in her hands. "Come on girl, you're losing it. Now you're starting to dream about her."

'And talk to yourself.' noted the cynic buried not-so-deep in her head. Sliding her legs around to the side of the bed, she contemplated calling Kat. It was however, one o'clock in the morning, and despite being her best friend in the world, she probably wouldn't appreciate it. Slipping into a robe instead, she descended the stairs, and raided the fridge, bringing it back to her room to eat. Sandwich in one hand, and pen in the other, she lay out across her bed, and began to scribble in her journal.

''Dear Journal.'' she crossed it out. '' Hey, little voice in my head.'' she decided that sounded better.

''If you're so smart, then why can't I stop thinking about her? She's slim, strong, with pretty little breasts I'd love to wrap my hands around and...'' 'Damn it.' she started to cross out the last, but shook her head, and continued as if it wasn't there. ''She has a lot of qualities I like. The only minor niggle is that she's not necessarily gay.''

'Like that's stopped you before?' the voice whispered. 'Besides, she's cute,and what's the worst she'll say? No? Big deal, it won't be the first time.' Sara sighed out loud. "Besides, I guess there's the chance she'll say yes. I guess I'll have to talk to Kat."

---

"So, you've decided to ask out the world saving cheerleader?" Kat asked, eyebrow sliding up towards her hairline.

"Yes, I have to. If I don't, I'll regret it." Sara sighed. Kat nodded.

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll come with a dust pan and sweep up the pieces if she says no." Sara glared at her friend.

"Thanks, you're loads of help. You know?" Sara replied, but couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. "Any advice?"

"What do you need advice for? I thought you were the great white girl hunter." Kat chuckled. "I suppose you should start with something basic."

"Well duh. What did you think I was going to say? You, me, sex, now?" she grunted apishly.

"Might work." Kat answered straight-faced. Sara laughed again. "Perhaps you should ask her out for coffee first."

"Coffee? Isn't that kind of cliche?" she shook her head. "I'm looking for something original."

"Invite her to your dojo." Kat offered. "I'm sure she won't mind the practice, and besides, it's a good excuse to kick some ass."

"I like it. You have a very devious mind, you know that?" Sara grinned, thinking about the possibilities.

---

"Ow." Ron winced, laying across the Possible family couch, shirt pushed up, exposing several parallel lines across his back. Kim was rubbing ointment into the wounds, and it stung each time. "KP? Could you just hit me over the head? It would take care of the pain quicker, and then I can just have an aspirin when I wake up."

"Oh don't be a baby. I'm almost done." Kim replied, and laid the last one on thicker than she needed to.

"Ohh..." Ron groaned, whimpering in pain. "Should have let Shego gut me."

"Don't be silly. She wouldn't have gutted you." Kim snorted, as the door bell rung. Ron sat up, not pushing down his shirt since it would wipe away the salve, and rub against the wounds. Kim crossed to the door, and answered it. Sara stood at the door, wearing what seemed to be a brand new tank top, and jeans. "Hey Sara, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to visit my dojo. It's sort of a bring a friend night." Sara offered. Kim smiled.

"Oh? What style?" she asked, wondering if she knew which dojo.

"Timberwolf." Sara replied, smiling at Kim's confused look. "It's a new style intended to be distinctly American. It uses the same tactic as Timberwolves. Hit certain weak points, such as hamstrings, kneecaps, and other points to disable the opponents ability to maneuver, or escape."

"Sounds interesting. I've never heard of it before."

"I know. It was started by a woman named Angela Martega. She was nicknamed Wolf during her years as a competitor." Sara replied.

"Cool, when should I be there?" Kim answered.

"It's Saturday, downtown. Here's their business card." she passed the heroine the card. "How about noon? We can have lunch at the cafe across the street, and then stop in?" Sara suggested. Kim nodded. Sara mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you gay?" Sara's heart stopped for moment when Kim asked.

"Yes." she couldn't come up with another answer in such a short notice.

"Okay. See you Saturday." Kim waved as Sara left. Sara walked around the corner, and sat down.

"I don't believe it. She said that. I said that. She said that." awe filled her, and she spent a good ten minutes staring at space.

---

"I don't believe I said that. And she said. Did I really?" Kim asked herself, after ushering a slightly awestruck Ron out the door. "Well, she didn't slap me, so I must not have offended her."

"Offended who?" Kim's heart skipped several beats when she heard the voice, only to realize it was her mother. Her heart skipped another beat. "Oh, just a new friend. Monique knows her."

"She introduced you?" Kim shrugged.

"Not really, I didn't know Monique knew her until after I bumped into her the first time." Kim replied, stopping just short of having to lie.

"What's her name?" Jean asked, seeming to pay only half attention.

"Sara." Kim replied. Her heart skipped again when her mother spoke.

"Oh, I hope she's found a new girlfriend by now. She's far too nice to be alone." Jean replied.

"You mean boyfriend, right?" Kim asked, nearly choking on the glass of water she was drinking.

"Why? She's gay. Monique introduced me one day while I was at the Supermarket." Jean replied, slicing carrots with surgical precision. Any other time, Kim admired such even slicing. Right now she was trying hard to breathe.

"How did that come up in... no, nevermind. I don't think I want to know the answer." Kim loved her mother, but she had a tendency to be very blunt when she asked questions, and Kim didn't feel like hearing any of them. "So it doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"Why should it? It's her life. It doesn't bother you does it?" asked the elder Possible.

"No... no, not at all." replied Kim, a tad nervous. Jean said nothing, but smiled where Kim couldn't see. "I'm going to work on my report."

"Alright, dinner's at six." Jean answered, not looking up. "If you offended her, she'd have said something." her mother spoke, just as she passed the door. Kim flashed a look back, but by then the elder woman had returned to her work. Shrugging, Kim ascended the stairs, and settled into her computer to write her report. With just ten minutes of report remaining, and fifteen 'til dinner, Kim saw her IM program open.

'You have a message from: DaRon.'

DaRon: KP, you done with your report?

KPoss: Just about. What's up?

DaRon: I was wondering if you were doing anything for dinner tomorrow night?

KPoss: The usual, why?

DaRon: Just curious. "DaRon has logged off." Kim was about to shut the program down, when a new message flashed.

'Allow messages from Sapphon?' Kim clicked the yes button.

Sapphon: Kim, is that you?

KPoss: Sara?

Sapphon: That's me, and it must be you. Monique said I could catch you on here sometimes.

KPoss: Yeah, if I'm on the computer. I hope I didn't offend you earlier."

Sapphon: No offense taken. I wish more people had the courage to just ask like that. :)

Sapphon: Kim, about inviting you, I hope you don't feel pressured to accept.

KPoss: Not at all. Sounds like fun.

KPoss: Normally I only spar, or fight for something of vital importance. Haven't had time in a Dojo in 4ever.

Sapphon:... Do you do that often?

KPoss: Do what?

Sapphon: Chat speak.

KPoss: Not really. It's just something that pops up on occasion.

Sapphon: That's good, some people are hard to understand through it.

KPoss: I try to pick my occasions.

Sapphon: Good idea. I do my best not to use them at all.

KPoss: Did you want anything in particular?

Sapphon: Just felt like talking. The phone is being used, and I didn't have your number anyway.

KPoss: Monique has it.

Sapphon: Err... Begone with your foul logic.

KPoss: Foul Logic? That's a new one.

Sapphon: You haven't heard that one before?

KPoss: No, I try to stay away from that kind of Nerdy talk.

Sapphon: Hey Babe, don't knock Nerdy.

Sapphon: Sorry, that just slipped out.

KPoss: No big. It's nice to hear.

Sapphon: I have to go. My favorite movie is about to start.

KPoss: Alright. What movie?

Sapphon: D.E.B.S.

'Sapphon has logged off.' Kim followed suit, and opened her browser. She found the summary for the movie quickly, and chuckled when she read it, started, then read it again.

"Whoa, freaky." she muttered to herself. "Of course, Shego doesn't look too bad in that... No, no. Don't do that you'll regret it." Kim shook her head. Instead she finished her report quickly, and climbed into bed. "On the other hand, Sara's pretty cute too."

Kim shook herself mentally. 'Boys, boys, boys. You like boys.' whispered a mental voice.

'Right, smelly, cheating, sex-crazed boys?' replied the mean spirited self-centered voice. Kim could even imagine the little cartoon Angel/Demon. For some reason, the latter looked uncannily like Bonnie. Shaking her head gently to clear the image, she settled back to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sara was waiting outside Kim's house Saturday, when she came down the stairs, already attired, wearing slip on shoes, so she could simply kick them off. Sara was similarly dressed, though wearing flip flops instead. Kim couldn't help watching the way one of them hung from her toes as she drove to the dojo. The dojo was in downtown Middleton, nestled in an out of the way corner behind an Army/Navy surplus store, and an all-night laundry. There weren't many spaces, but Sara picked one, and pulled in. "Here we are."

"It's kind of quiet, isn't it?" Kim asked, climbing out of the car. It was a small, sensible Mazda Miata. It was also a hard top, which made it difficult to get in and out of.

"Yeah, like I said, it hasn't caught on yet, so there's not much to work with. But my sensei owns the Army/Navy, and converted our dojo from an old warehouse." Sara shrugged. She led the way into the dojo, leaving her flip flops and Kim's shoes in one of the lockers, she led Kim into the main room, bowing as she entered. Kim did the same.

"Think." a kick snapped out of nowhere, aiming for Sara's head. She twisted sideways, caught the leg, and chopped at the back of the knee. "React." the other leg swept at her ankles, sending her rolling to the floor with the momentum, dragging the female attacker to the ground, and twisting them into a pile. After a few moments of struggle, Sara came out on top, arm pressed against her attackers throat, just below where the adam's apple would have been. "And this is why Timberwolf is extremely effective even against more powerful attackers. In a real fight, she'd have snapped my leg closed with that first blow, rolling to twist, and potentially break my leg on the second, and finally crush my throat." Sara and the woman extricated themselves, and bowed to one another. The woman rubbed her hip.

"My apologies Sensei. You did tell us not to hold back in practice." Sara replied, shrugging off the glare.

"Exactly. But you almost ripped my leg off." the woman snorted in disgust. She turned towards the parents and child the demonstration had apparently been for. "This style isn't for everyone. There is discipline required, but we don't demand as much as other styles. Like the wolf we go for the weak points, such as the hamstrings. It's a defensive style, but it will give the advantage over most attackers. In usual terms, it's hard, and external."

"We'll have to think about it, I don't know if Jason is ready for something like that." the mother seemed worried.

"Then you might try the Vietnamese dojo down the street about three blocks, it's a less aggressive style called Han Bai, or White Crane. It might be more suited for him." the woman suggested, and then gave the address and an introduction to who to ask for.

"Thank you, we'll go and see them." the father inclined his head, and the three left. The woman turned her attention to Sara and Kim now.

"Hello, this is the first time you've brought a girlfriend to the dojo." Sara flushed and coughed. "Wait, I recognize her. You must be Kim Possible." the woman bowed.

"Yes Sensei. Kim Possible, I would like you to meet Angela Perone, my sensei, and one of the founders of the Timberwolf style of martial arts."

"A pleasure to meet you Sensei. I have studied sixteen styles, and I look forwards to a seventeenth." Kim bowed lower yet.

"Don't worry about formality, we aren't in session. Only Sara insists on Sensei. Everyone else calls me by my first name." the elder woman laughed. "You know, this is our third open house, and you're the first person Sara has brought to one."

"Sensei, please don't embarrass me." Sara asked quietly.

"Nonsense." Angela grinned. "They used to call me Wolf, while I was still competing, so when the 'pack leader' brought this style to my attention, I dropped my other two styles, Northern Praying Mantis, and Wooden Monkey, for this. Fortunately, the styles are so similar as to be easily changed. I know of several students who study those along with this."

"Ah, Tai-Sing Pek Kwar, I know that very well." Kim shook her head. "I've fought the self proclaimed master, and defeated him." she chuckled softly.

"Lord Fiske of course. An idiot if I ever saw one, but a competent competitor. I wish I had the chance to fight him before he went criminal. He sounded like an interesting challenge." Angela shook her head, looked up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get set up for our demonstrations. Sara, I want you to demonstrate that same technique again, but this time I think we'll let Darell be the punching bag."

"Yes Sensei." Sara replied with a slight bow. Angela gave Kim a long suffering look, and walked away, muttering to herself. "Come on Kim, I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."

"Alright." the first introduction was to the aforementioned Darell, who was approximately two feet taller than anyone else in the room, and was moving a dumbbell rack. Unassisted. He set the rack down, and shook Kim's hand, nearly crushing it in his grip. Then she was introduced to Lynda, George, Frank, and Kashir. The first two were fraternal twins, while Frank was an only child looking for something other than piano to be good at. Kashir was there to uphold the family traditions, and found that he was truly enjoying it.

"It's great I have to say. We even get to play with weapons, sort of." Kashir shrugged.

"Weapons?" Kim asked. She was introduced to the tools of the trade, the Bo staff, the Boken, and the Dulak-Sali. It was an odd weapon, consisting of two Boken with the handles pressed together, giving it a dual bladed appearance, with no break between the pommels. Since he was most proficient, Kashir stepped back, and gave a quick, if slightly violent demonstration, spinning the blade fast enough that the wind it generated could be felt. He whipped the weapon through the air, between his legs, and around his head. He didn't hit anything, and then hung the weapon in space before him, before pulling it flat against his chest.

"That's just a demonstration perhaps Angela will let us see his full weapon routine." Lynda grinned. "Now that is truly impressive. I hope we get to use it, after the weapon is certified."

"Right now we're stuck with the big butterfly sword, and the bo staff, since the Dulak-Sali isn't certified for weapon katas." George snorted in obvious disgust.

"How dangerous is a real one?" Kim asked.

"The kata version isn't very, since it's super light so we can perform with it, but the real weapon version, is incredibly so." Kashir led her to the weapon case, and the others trailed. Inside the case, a shining silver version of the weapon lay, long handle wrapped in rough fabric, and tied at the ends. Gouges in the blade showed that it had been used, and to some effect. "It's only about eight pounds, but it's like getting hit with a lawnmower blade." Kashir shrugged.

"Not that he's ever been hit with it." Sara grinned, tugging on the end of the blade, thumping it against her cohort's head. He stepped on her foot, and ducked her return blow. This of course caught George on the chin, just a glancing blow, but he lunged, tackling the pair to the ground. Lynda tugged Kim out of the way as they fell in a heap struggling and making it worse, giggling all the while.

"Some people never truly grow up." Lynda commented dryly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Do they fight like this a lot?" Kim asked. Lynda nodded sagely.

"Constantly, and Kash is always the instigator. They never get anyone else involved, and they only let it go here." she shrugged her rather broad shoulders dismissively. "The master ignores it so long as it doesn't interfere."

"Why the formality?" Kim asked. Lynda cocked her head.

"It wasn't formal, just a title. What else do you call her? Sensei is fine for class time, but it's too formal for casual references." Kim found herself taken aback at Lynda's self-same presence of calm indifference. The woman, who it occurred to her was almost a head taller than her, stepped sideways to remain clear of the now raging if not very severe melee. After a moment she regained her former position as it tumbled the other way.

"I just... Have you ever met Monique, Sara's friend?" Lynda titled her head.

"Solid, dependable, a bit flighty, and over concerned with boys and fashion?" Kim instinctively fought the urge to bristle, and merely nodded. Lynda nodded in return. "She's nice, a bit out of my circle, but still nice." Something in her tone seemed to relax Kim, despite the earlier insults.

"Alright, that's enough, it's almost class time." Darell called. The melee ceased instantly, though it took a little longer for the three to disengage, and straighten themselves. They seated themselves in a semi circle, Kim and the other new people sitting in the front two rows, the rest of the students leaning against the walls. Darell and Sara took their places, and began the demonstration. The first few moves were similar to what Kim had seen, but were infinitely smoother, and were executed with blinding speed, so that it was all but impossible to see what was happening, at the end of it Darell was on the ground, groaning after Sara planted a foot against his chest, and kicked him down to his knees. Then he rose, and changed places with Kashir, then they ran through the routine much slower. Angela stood, and spoke to the crowd.

"And this is merely a sample of the power of the Timberwolf style. To use a traditional definition, it's a hard, external style. Which means it can injure and can kill. And it's focused outside, the breathing is about using it to expel force, not conserve or draw it in. On the other hand, there are a number of grabs, but no throws in it. It's very adept at infighting, which means in-close, but it's also fully capable of out-fighting. Anyone know the difference?"

One of the new warriors held up a hand. She nodded, and he spoke so the entire dojo could hear. "In-fighting means at grappling distance, or sometimes closer. Out fighting means full extension of the arms and legs."

"Close enough. We also do weapon fighting, though that's kind of an advanced technique. Our three weapons are the Bo Staff." a student Kim hadn't meant yet demonstrated a classic kata with it, then bowed, and moved aside. Lynda stepped up to the pad. "The boken, which is a Japanese training sword." she flashed her way through a demonstration. "Timberwolf uses the Katana in a different manner than traditional Japanese styles, but uses more finesse than normal styles." finally Kashir strode up to the platform, presenting Angela with a Dulak-Sali. This was not a training weapon, nor was it the weapon from the case. It was polished steel that gleamed in the light of the windows.

"This, is the third weapon of the style, but we do not teach it. One must go to the Home Dojo in Montana to learn this. It is called the Dulak-Sali, and it is incredibly difficult to work with, and no one I know has ever mastered it. I will demonstrate now." she asked everyone to stand, and a huge piece of plexiglass slid up in front of her. "The weapon isn't necessarily that dangerous. But it's always nice to not lose students before they start." Kim found herself staring at the demonstration, the blade flickering and flashing faster than the eye could see, faster even than Kashir's demonstration, and infinitely more agile, but she also added a few tricks that Kim suspected were never intended for a combat version, including a mid air spin at blinding speed, the sort of feat reserved for staves, as well as two high throws, followed with picture perfect catches, and filled with rapid violent punches, and knee blows, ending with a massive sweeping blow from the catch the first time, and the second a fast, slashing attack. Finally she swept the sword into an up-down position, and bowed. Kashir took the weapon away. "That is a Kata, a weapon form, practiced and perfected,using a wooden version. That one won me a championship, in a free weapon demonstration competition."

"Excuse me..." a voice from the back of the class called. Kim recognized it, but didn't immediately place it.

"Yes?" Angela called.

"What is a free weapon competition?" Kim looked back and saw Zita Flores sitting in the second row. She hadn't seen her earlier.

"A free weapon competition, is exactly that. It's any weapon, regardless of history or status. Most tournaments don't recognize weapons such as the Dulak-Sali. They also don't recognize guns, even unloaded ones as viable weapons. Free weapon competitions mean I can compete with a Dulak-Sali, while someone else may compete with a military parade drill. The demonstrations are judged on their own merits." Angela called. "So I think I've suitably scared everyone here to death, so are there any questions I can answer?"

"How did you do that with the weapon?" a voice asked.

"Years of training and practice. Not to mention a number of cuts where cuts weren't ever meant to be." she grinned. "Anyone else?" when no one else questioned, she seemed disappointed, but Kim raised her hand suddenly. "Yes?"

"How does it fair against traditional styles?" Kim asked and was rewarded with a truly evil smile.

"Pretty well, but perhaps our new students would like a demonstration?" she suggested, met with applause, and not only from the new students. "Excellent. But since it wouldn't be fair for me to fight, since I've had too much training in other styles as well as this one, I think I'll pick my best student." she skimmed through the students, and pointed to Sara. "Sara, you can be our demonstrator." Sara walked up, leaned close and whispered in the older woman's ear. Angela whispered back, then gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Alright, while they stretch out, we'll clear the floor. Everyone take a chair." the students and spectators alike moved to the built in seating, and filled the chairs, while the two young women limbered up in the middle of the ring. It didn't take long before they were suitably loose, and prepared to face off against one another.

"Sorry about this Kim." Sara shook her head.

"Don't worry, I love this kind of thing, and I did ask." Kim smiled wide, stretched arcing her back, and then assumed a fighting stance. Sara assumed her own stance, which looked very similar to standing and waiting. But she gave Kim the flip of the fingers that said 'Come and get me.' Kim didn't pass up the invitation, and lunged, landing short, and dropping into a long leg sweep. She tumbled to the ground as Sara stepped against her leg, twisting it and forcing her body to follow. One arm lashed down and caught on her throat.

"Jugular break." Angela called out. "One of the more vicious moves, and potentially deadly if not executed properly. Excellent preamble." the two reset, Sara offering a hand to Kim. Kim took it, came to her feet, and attacked again, twisting around in a spinning back kick. Sara stepped straight into it, catching it on the chin, and brought her legs around to scissor Kim's out from under her. Angela jumped to her feet, and checked the two over. "a fantastic move. Sara expected a slower round house, and instead was caught on the chin." she shook her head. "You alright?" Sara nodded, rubbing the jaw where she'd been struck.

"Yeah, I just need a second." Angela turned to Kim, who nodded.

The 'demonstration' picked up a few moments later, with a series of rapid punches, none of them connecting as the two closed and nearly started grappling. Finally Kim scored, twisting Sara around, causing her to sweep her arm around and catch hold of Kim's head. For a second they made an interesting tableau, until Kim stomped on Sara's foot, and received a hook of the knee for her effort. The pair went down in a heap, still locked hard into combat. Angela moved to call it off, when the stale mate broke. Kim's elbow slipped, and hit Sara in the side. Her grip slipped a moment later, and caught Kim across the chin. Thus freed, they pushed away, and then leaned back for a series of quick blows. The last hit of the combo came from Sara, who landed both fists in Kim's sternum, causing her to loose her concentration, and Sara to loose her grip. Kim brought her knees up, and knocked Sara away. Not about to let her get away so easily, she lunged, tackling Sara to the ground. Sara stared up into her eyes for a moment.

"Alright, I think that's enough demonstration." Angela's voice cut into the private moment like saw blade. The pair separated after a moments effort, and came to their feet. They bowed to one another, and then to Angela. "And an excellent demonstration. Does that answer your question Miss Possible?" Kim nodded. Excellent, anyone else?"

"Can we watch them fight some more, and someone get a camera?" Lynda called from the back of the room. Laughter rippled through the assembled groups.

"As you can tell, we are fairly informal here, even if we do maintain a fairly strict organizational structure." Angela shook her head. "Much like a wolf pack, we know what we can, and cannot do, along with what each other can and cannot do."

"Most arts teach defense against multiple opponents, does Timberwolf have such styles?" someone asked. Angela smiled, and shook her head.

"No, and in fact one of our strengths, is that this type of close, hard fighting can be used in groups. This isn't to say it's a gang style, but like wolves, we can function equally well in packs. We have become fairly close knit, accepting of new members, but protective of those within our group."Angela shrugged. "A single wolf isn't strong, and will flee a dangerous situation. But an entire pack can take down a fully grown moose. So we emphasize trust, and co-operation. If you're looking for lone power, Tiger Style might be better suited."

Thoughtful murmurs passed through the crowd. "Well, if there aren't any more questions, I'll declare this session at an end. Thank you all for coming to our little Dojo, and I hope to see at least some of you back. So Good-bye and good luck. Miss Possible, Sara, I'd like to speak to you privately." the voice was quite cheerful, but everyone in the room recognized some tension in it.

After the spectators had filed out, Kim and Sara approached Angela, who had been saying some final words to those that left. Sara's friends had remained behind, but were keeping a respectful distance. "What was that?"

"What was what Sensei?" Sara asked, slightly puzzled.

"You know what I mean, Pupil." answered the elder woman. "You two were fighting much harder than you really needed to be for a demonstration. If you were to get hurt, I could lose my certification."

"Sorry Ma'am." the pair replied. "It won't happen again."

"Good. You two were doing some interesting things though. I didn't expect to see that bit of brawling at the end though. I probably wouldn't have thought to do it." Angela shook her head. "On the other hand, I probably would have done my best not to get caught in that tight of a fight. Alright, I will see you later Sara, and Miss Possible, what did you think of our little demonstrations?" she asked.

"It was quite entertaining, I think I'll have to add a seventeenth style to my repertoire." Kim smiled.

"Excellent, I look forward to it." Angela replied, and excused herself. Sara looked at Kim.

"You never answered her question you know." Sara offered up, as they headed towards her friends, who were wrestling on the floor again.

"I guess I just had to prove I was better, and you just got better when I did, so I had to keep going." Kim shook her head. "I've been doing it for so long, it's become habit."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, and Kim began to tell her about Shego. Sara's eyes widened at some points, as did her friends, who had started listening not long after she'd begun. At the end of the conversation, the twins were grinning, but the others were nodding in acknowledgement.

"Quite impressive." Kashir noted. None of the others spoke, and slightly pregnant silence followed.

"Well, think it's time that we left, I have to get Kim home before her parent's worry. " Sara chuckled, and led Kim out of the building. She sounded cheerful, but something seemed tense. Out in the car, Kim put a hand on her wrist just as she was about to slide the key into the ignition.

"Sara? What's the matter?" Kim asked, concern in her voice.

"I just suddenly came to a realization a few minutes ago." Sara replied, voice choked.

"Which is?" Kim asked.

"You're taken." Sara replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Taken? What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Shego. You talk about her with such a passion in your voice. I don't know how I could have missed it." Sara shook her head, and laughed weakly.

"Sara?" Kim spoke quietly, garnering the other woman's attention. "I'm not dating Shego."

"So that stuff wasn't just a euphemism?" Sara asked, fighting to keep her joy in check.

"No, we really do fight. You thought I was sleeping with her?" at the nod, Kim tried, and failed to contain a giggle. "Oh, no, no, no, no. There's no possible way I could handle that." she shook her head.

"That's even worse, you're straight." Sara's head shook again. Kim laughed louder this time.

"Way to make a leap." she shook her head. "I don't know how to say it, but you're really good at filling in blanks that didn't need filling." another chuckle followed. "I'm not going to say I'm gay, because I can't, not without reservations. I can say, that I think I'm falling for you though." Kim smiled, and managed to pull one out of her brown haired companion.

"I guess that's good to hear. Of course, it means I'll have to fight the boys for you." Sara grinned. "Ah well, at least I know how to do it."

"So not going to be a problem. I've given up on guys, for the time being at least." Kim waved a gloved hand in front of her. "Too many disappointments, like Josh Mankey."

"Oh, him."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, let's just say that you're not skinny enough for him. No, perhaps we should say, not skinny enough in the right places. And too slim in others."

"Hang on, you mean Josh is gay?"

"I don't know, but I know he wanted some time alone with your pal." Sara shrugged dismissively. "And my Gaydar is pretty good."

"That's... disturbing." Kim shook her head.

"What is, Joshua and Ronald?"

"No, that he wanted to use me to get to him."

"Everyone knows no one gets too close to Ron unless you approve of them first."

"What?! That's crazy." Kim denied.

"Shall we stop and ask Mr. Renton?" Sara suggested. Kim glared for a moment, and sighed.

"No. I just didn't want to loose him I guess."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I'm fairly sure you couldn't get rid of him if you tried. He loves you to death. He'd jump in front of a bullet for you." the car rolled to a stop, just in front of Kim's house.

"Thank you for the ride. I don't suppose you'd like to do this again some time." Kim asked.

"That would be nice. How about I message you later tonight?" Sara suggested calmly, despite her heart beating in her throat.

"Sure, if I'm not on, I probably got called out." Kim grinned, then realized what she'd said. "Sorry, that was probably offensive wasn't it?"

"Not really." Sara grinned. "Of course, if this were the old west, I'd have to meet you at high noon." Kim laughed. "See, not offensive at all. Ciao." the car pulled away. Kim turned, and walked into the house, humming to herself.

---

Three days later, Kim was dressing again, this time in slightly less informal attire, jeans, and a dark blue shirt. The hair band bound her ponytail up behind her head, and the necklace around her neck was set with faux rubies, and emeralds, setting off her eyes and hair.

Sara was due in just a few minutes, and Kim was ready ahead of time. So was her father. Down stairs, sitting in the living room, he fought to keep control of his protective feelings. Jean sat beside him, laying her hands on his. "Now, now, you brought this on yourself." she spoke calmly, trying to instill such feelings in him.

"How do you figure that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"You did say no boys. And Sara is definitely not a boy." Jean replied.

"Yes, but... I guess it's dad's influence on me, he always had such faith in the bible, and he'd have had such strong opinions about this kind of thing." James Possible shook his head. "I guess in this day and age, you have to accept it, but I'm having a hard time."

"I know dear." Jean replied soothingly. "I'm not exactly having it easy, but perhaps it's for the best."

"I guess, as long as she's happy, it's not a problem. Have you at least met her date?" she nodded.

"And you need to talk with the girl, even if you don't approve. I'm sure Kimmie would appreciate the delay."

Sara arrived just fifteen minutes later, and Jean escorted her inside, to the couch. "I'll go see if Kimmie's ready."

"Thank you Mrs. Possible." Sara replied. She sat on the couch, long jacket arranged to conceal her tank top, and keep the slight chill in the room off her arms. The long skirt and sneakers seemed an odd contrast to her usual outfit. James Possible stepped into the room. "Hello Mr. Possible."

"Hello... Sara is it?" at her nod, he sat down, and leaned forwards on his hands. "Sara, a long time ago, I informed Kim, no boys. I have to admit, this isn't what I meant. On the other hand, I'll give you the same speech I gave other boys. If you even think about doing anything to hurt my Kimmie, I'll strap you onto a one way rocket into black hole. Do we understand each other?"

"Not really. Wouldn't being strapped to a rocket kill as it left atmosphere anyway? I mean really, going to the trouble of firing all the way to a black hole is really a waste of resources." Sara replied. The elder possible stared for a moment, then laughed out loud.

"I have to hand it to you, that was gutsy. Most of the boys just got really nervous, and a few even left. But you have some serious moxy. Maybe you'll make a good match for Kimmie-cub." he grinned, which Sara returned with a purely mental sigh of relief. A few moments later, Kim and her mother descended the stairs. Kim was wearing a black dress, though this one was considerably longer, reaching nearly to the floor, and all the way up in the back. The front was cut somewhat lower than the other dress was, obviously not needing the same kind of support. Kim descended the stairs like flaming haired goddess. Sara watched her come, fighting not to swallow her tongue.

"Are you ready to go?" Kim asked. Sara nodded, not trusting a proven traitorous tongue. She led the way out the door to the car. Kim started.

"Where's your car?" she asked. Sara winced.

"It got run over by a garbage truck. The steering gave out, and smashed my car into an oversize iron lump. The city has offered to pay for a replacement, but until it gets here, uncle Jack lent me one of his." the Gold colored Porsche required some minor contortion to get into, but they managed it, and it accelerated away. As they pulled out,a non-descript black sedan pulled out from a few spaces down the street. It didn't put on lights, but accelerated after them.

---

Le Chevez was one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, which is why they were eating at the cafe across the street. Some disgusted looks were garnered, which caused Kim to continually flicker her eyes around. Sara ignored them all, holding a running conversation thorough the whole meal. After a few minutes, Kim decided to just put the looks aside, and join the conversation, mainly when Sara paused for breath. Of course, this meant she wasn't watching the door, and therefore, didn't see her enter. Bonnie crossed the floor like a stalking cat, to come up and stand behind Kim. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Kim Possible." 

"Hello Bonnie." Kim kept her temper carefully under control, not wanting to start an argument. "Something I can do for you?"

"Oh, you've already done everything I could ever ask for. Hey, everybody take a look at Kimmie the Lesbo!" Bonnie burst into laughter. Kim stood up very quickly, letting her chair, hit Bonnie in the back, and send her stumbling. A sharp crack announced her heel breaking.

"I seem to have lost my appetite, have you?" Kim asked. Sara nodded. She stood as well, and walked with Kim towards the door, stopping just long enough to pay for the meal with the Maitre'd. The big white BMW that was Bonnie's sat next to Sara's Porsche. Kim thought nothing of the black sedan parked on the other side.

Bonnie exploded out of the cafe, her date holding both of her shoes, as she stalked towards the pair. "How dare you?" Bonnie hissed, as she approached.

"Excuse me?" Sara cut Kim off. "How dare she? How dare you, you self centered BITCH." she stabbed her finger into Bonnie's collarbone, driving her back into her date. "You can play your stupid little games in school all you like, but out here in the real world, you need to learn that sometimes, your actions come back to haunt you. If I ever catch you doing something like this again, I'll reveal your secret, and I know you don't want that. Now, BACK. OFF." Sara turned away and climbed into the car. Kim was already inside, and the engine roared to life. Bonnie, still standing paralyzed in shock, was drug out of the way by her boyfriend, who then had to jerk her the other way, as the big sedan pulled out.

Sara drove for a half hour, before she pulled off to the side, and leaned forward, pressing her head against the steering wheel. "That's just perfect you know? Just wonderful."

"What... what's the matter?" Kim asked.

"Do you want to know why I have trouble with... relationships? Because I can't keep control of my temper. I was just starting to enjoy our date, and then I explode like that." Sara shook her head. "So, I suppose that means you want me to take you home, and leave you alone from now on?"

---

"Hey, don't jump to monumentous conclusions." Kim soothed. "Bonnie makes me lose my temper too, so don't worry it about it."

"I know, but that announcement, I know you're not comfortable with being called a lesbian." Sara shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Kim put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, it's alright." she squeezed gently. "I still say I'm not a lesbian. But that doesn't mean I can't date girls." Kim leaned forwards, and kissed Sara on the cheek. "Now, can we go home, or are you trying to get me in a compromising position?"

"In a porsche?" Sara laughed out loud. She reached for the key to restart the engine, when a huge, blinding light caught them both.


	7. Chapter 7

"No one move, federal agents." The sound of cocking guns met the ears of the two young women. "Keep your hands where we can see them, and step out of the vehicle. The doors were opened, and the pair climbed carefully out.

"Listen, my name is Kim Possible, and..." Kim was cut off by the lights dying.

"We know who you are, and it's not the pair of you we're after. Come over here and I'll explain." The agent in charge lead them back to the big sedan. A flatbed pulled up and began to hoist the porsche up. "We have been after her uncle for more than ten years now. Miss Possible I know you know him. Jack Hench?"

"Uncle Jack?" Sara questioned, and at the nod, she burst into laughter. "You won't find anything in that car. Oh, you'll find a few mounting bolts, but I made him strip out anything illegal before I borrowed it. You must think I'm a complete moron not to know my own uncle that well." she continued to laugh as the agents had a hurried conversation.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to sell your uncle out?" Sara gave him a look that was so cold it would have put a fire out. "Never hurts to ask. We're still going to impound the car, but I've been ordered to give you a ride home, and an apology."

"Sorry, but my mother told me never to accept rides from Federal agents." Sara replied, and turned away. Kim sighed, thanked the agent, and followed Sara.

"What was that about? He was offering a ride home." Kim asked. Sara snorted.

"No, he was offering a chance to try and convince me that my uncle was an evil terrorist, and that I should sell him out. I'd rather walk, unless you have an objection." Sara explained. Kim smiled, and shook her head.

"No, no objection."

---

They arrived at Kim's house a few minutes prior to the time they'd said to be back,and since they were walking, the elder possible's came out to meet them.

"Are you alright?" was the first question. Kim nodded.

"Yes, we're fine."

"Despite running into the feds." Sara snorted. At the confused looks, she explained what happened, and waved off offers of a ride home. "It's a perfect night to walk." she did so, walking down the path, and turning left. A moment later, she spun, and walked past the other way, whistling as she did so.

"Kimmie-cub, are you alright?" her father asked. Kim smiled.

"Sure. I mean, I got stopped by the FBI, it's no big, right?" she laughed, and then hung her head. Her mother cleared her throat softly, and her father took the message, standing, and walking out of the room. Jean sat down beside her daughter, and put an arm around her.

"Tell me what's wrong." so Kim did, explaining about Bonnie, and what she was dealing with, feeling for Sara, but also finding herself looking at the opposite sex. "Oh, that."

"What?" Kim asked, looking up sharply. "That's all you have to say?"

"No, no...I'm just working out how to explain this. I guess, the best thing to say, is that it's only natural. I experimented, though I was in college. I think a lot of people do, but..."she shook her head. "If you come out on that side of the dating equation, it's meant to be. If not, then don't worry about it Kimmie. Just live in the moment for now. And don't get too upset if your father has a hard time with it."

"Sure, thanks. But what about Bonnie?"

"Oh, I think Sara took care of her. I don't know what secret she means, but I imagine it's pretty damaging, if she's threatening her with it." Jean sighed. "I'm going to go calm your father down. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kim answered. Her mother kissed her on the forehead, and left. Kim settled against the couch, and wrapped her arms around a pillow.

---

Surprisingly, Bonnie kept her word, and despite opportunities to do so, said nothing about Kim and Sara, talking fairly close to one another. Ron seemed to feel left out a little, but after talking with Sara, he quickly warmed up, apparently feeling that as long as she was dating Kim, he could talk to her as a normal person. As normal as Ron ever was anyway. He carefully danced around her choice of dates, for generally obvious reasons, and stuck to the things he knew. Like sports, and food. Sara professed a love of certain fairly hard to find, and equally difficult to cook foods. Which gave Ron the perfect opportunity to demonstrate his culinary skills.

"I'd forgotten how fantastic your cooking is Ron." Sara smiled, nibbling at her fugu. Kim was eating a salad.

"I live to serve." Ron chuckled. "Besides, I have fantastic taste."

"Sure he spends all his time eating." Kim shook her head. "Sara, have you heard from... your uncle?" Kim asked. Sara shook her head.

"No, though I think it's because he hasn't heard yet. He was supposed to go on a business trip to the Grand Cayman's. Business, right." Sara laughed.

"Do you suspect something?" Kim asked. Sara shook her head.

"Nothing illegal, but I think Uncle Jack heads there more to look at the women, than for any sort of business venture." Sara replied. "He's like that."

"Wish you were there?" Kim asked with a sly grin. Sara nodded, then caught herself.

"You're bad." Kim grinned at her. "Yes, I wish I was there, if only to get away from this interminably gray weather." Sara commented, and looked at Kim. "And perhaps to see you in a bikini."

"Okay, Awkweird." Ron shuddered, and walked away, shaking his head. Sara tilted her head.

"Ron's always like that. He loves me like his sister." Kim smiled. "It leads to some kind of weird moments I'll grant, but he's my best friend, so I let it slide."

"I think it's more than just brotherly love." Sara commented, smiling. "Something tells me you better say something to him one way or the other, before he gets some idea about us."

"What is there between us?" Kim asked suddenly. Sara's eyebrow rose skyward. "I mean, are we just friends, are we more?"

"I'd like to think you'd be willing to give more a shot, but I'm not so hopeful I'd be devastated if you said no." Sara replied. She smiled delicately. "What about you?"

"I don't know. I have to admit, I never really thought about it." Kim mused. "I know I still like guys, but I really like you too."

"Listen, I tease Kat about it, but there's not really anything wrong with... swinging both ways." Sara chuckled. "I have to say, I've considered it myself, but when I see a guy and girl walking down the street, I always check her out first."

"Really?" Kim asked. "That's kind of interesting. Do you picture her naked?" she queried with a bright smile.

"Sometimes. But only if I like the way she looks." Sara answered with a sparkle in her eyes.

"So, If I walked down the street with Ron, would you picture me naked?" Kim asked.

"Oh, definitely." Sara grinned, then leaned close. "Have to admit, I'd probably picture him naked too. He's the girliest guy I've met in a long time. Mankey not with standing."

"Yeah, so over him." Kim shuddered.

"Ah well, at least he was easy on the eyes." Sara laughed. "So, anyone you'd picture, sans apparel?"

"I can think of one right off the top of my head." Kim laughed, causing Sara to blush.

"Anyone else?"

"A couple. Meghan Ory for one." Kim closed her eyes a moment. "And we can't forget Brittina."

"Brittina?" Sara's eyes widened. "That stick figure?"

"Hey, I like the thin athletic types." Kim replied, staring pointedly at Sara. Sara blushed again.

"Let's talk about something else huh." she said suddenly. Kim stood suddenly, and took hold of her hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Sara allowed herself to be lead through the house, and up the stairs to Kim's room. Kim let go of her hand there, and turned around.

"What did you want me to see?" Sara asked.

"This." she started, as Kim stepped forwards, and wrapped an arm around her.

"What are you?" Sara asked. Kim leaned back a bit.

"I want to know." Kim answered. "I want to know just what I feel, and I don't know if I can work up the courage any other way. I save the world on a daily basis Sara. Would you believe Ron is braver than I am?" Sara shook her head. "He is. He's terrified all the time, but he overcomes it continually. Me, I just sort of charge in and ignore the objections." she leaned in, and kissed the brunette, one hand tightening on the girls shoulder, the other caught after a moment by the brunette's free one. After a long moment, it was Kim, not Sara that broke the kiss, and leaned back.

"Damn." was Sara's reaction. "I guess what they say is true."

"What do they say?" Kim asked.

"Redheads really are hotter." Sara replied, and leaned forwards again.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim stretched out, and was surprised to encounter an arm. Even more, she was surprised to discover the arm was wrapped around her. Memory came flooding back to her, as she recalled the previous night. Relaxing from her 'battle mode' as Ron called it, she nestled up against Sara, letting her annoyance dissipate. They were still fully clothed, and had done little more than kiss. But, she noted, it was more than enough for her for the moment. Kissing was something she enjoyed, but didn't do with just anyone. She'd kissed Josh, or rather been kissed by him. She'd kissed Walter Nelson and gotten her braces locked with his. She'd... never kissed Ron, well, on the cheek a few times, but never on the lips. And certainly not the sort of kisses she'd exchanged last night. She brushed a few stray hairs out of Sara's face, and sighed mentally as the girl stirred. But she didn't wake, instead she merely shifted closer, tightening her arm around Kim, as if afraid she'd disappear in the middle of the night.

After several moments of contemplation, Kim decided she had to wake Sara. Having never actually had to wake a... lover? Girlfriend? No, significant other, for now at least, before. Despite her professed motto of 'Anything's possible', she hadn't the slightest clue how to do this. So she took a page from Ron's book and decided to wing it. She tried brushing her fingers against Sara's forehead, lips, and neck to no response. She blew gently across her face, causing her nose to twitch, but no other reaction. So either she slept incredibly deeply, or she was playing dead. Kim finally leaned down, and brushed her lips against Sara's. This time the brunette stirred, and came to life, opening her eyes. Like Kim she looked momentarily frightened, before suddenly coming to remember what had happened. Then she smiled, looking up into Kim's face.

"Morning beautiful." Sara whispered, reaching up to kiss the redhead again. "Now that's a sight I could wake up to more often."

"Morning." Kim managed. "I hope you aren't going to get in trouble."

"Don't worry. My parent's are used to me being gone over night. And since I don't have any siblings, they... enjoy the alone time." Sara grinned. "Just like we could have."

"Perhaps next time." Kim replied, before she realized what she was saying. Playfully, Sara jumped on it.

"Aha! So you are saying there'll be a next time." she winked. Kim rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yes, I think a next time is a definite." she replied. "For the moment, I think we have to come up with an excuse to explain you staying the night."

"Oh, I don't think that's a problem Kimmie dear." her mother spoke calmly from the doorway. "I think I can guess."

"Mom!" Kim started, and then became defensive. "We didn't do anything, I..."

"Relax. I know. I'm a medical doctor, I know very well it's impossible to do certain things with clothes on." Jean laughed, lifting her hands. "I suppose there's no point in talking about the dangers of pregnancy then, is there?"

"Oh no Mrs. Possible. I'd love to hear them." Sara answered in a mischievous sounding voice. "I want a real medical opinion." she grinned outrageously.

"Can we not talk about..." Kim stopped, unsure just what it was she didn't want to talk about with her mother.

"Your sex life?" Sara suggested, causing Kim to splutter, and her mother to choke.

"I don't have a sex life." Kim replied temperamentally.

"Then you really do need to talk to your mother." Sara teased. Kim sighed.

"Our relationship." she answered after a moment.

"I can't understand why you wouldn't want to talk with your mother about that." her mother commented. Kim was saved from answering by the doorbell. Reaching the door first, it was not the first time she gave thanks for Ron's immaculate sense of timing.

"Hi Ron." Kim grinned, pulling him inside. Sara and her mother descended the stairs a few moments later.

"Kim..." Ron's brain seemed to short out for a moment. "Wade sent me to get you. Something about the Kimmunicator being turned off."

"Sitch?" Kim asked, all business.

"Shego, Drakken and... Killigan." Ron replied, then dug out a bunch of flash cards from his pocket. "They are in southern Spain. Getting ready to steal. In Ferro Libertas." Ron blinked, and flipped the card over. "Oh, the chemical formula for C-16. Four times as powerful as C-4."

"Ride?" Kim asked. Ron nodded.

"As soon as you tell him you're ready." he replied.

"Kim." Sara coughed as she followed Kim part way up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to..." Sara kissed her suddenly, cutting her off.

"Be careful." she finished.

"Always." Kim replied, and headed up the stairs.

---

The mission took just over six hours, and when they returned, they found the days homework sitting on Kim's bed waiting for them. Ron sighed, took his sheaf of notes, and headed home, muttering about no credit for being a hero. Kim took a shower before sorting through her work, and when she did so, she discovered Sara's note, in the midst of a pile of Barkin's work.

'Kim. I know you'll be very tired when you read this, so I won't make it a dirty note. On the other hand, I do have to admit, that it's tempting. I have to admit, I spent an hour talking to your mother, hoping you'd be back shortly. I see that's not likely, so I'll write this instead. I don't think it's a good idea to admit feelings this early in a... relationship, but I seriously think I'm falling for you.'

Sara had signed the note, and left a lipstick imprint on it. Kim grinned to herself. Then she saw the back of the note.

'On second thought, I think I will make this a dirty note. This is what I intend to do as soon as I can get your pants off...' Kim spent the rest of the page blushing the color of her hair. She lunged into her homework, but had to fight for concentration. Finally, she managed to calm down enough to plow through in an hour. At the end of it, she slipped into the seat in front of her computer.

KPoss has logged on.

Sapphon: So, did you get my note?

KPoss: Yes. both of them.

Sapphon:)

Sapphon: So? What did you think?

KPoss: That I haven't blushed like that since mom explained the birds and the bees.

Sapphon: LOL. So I did that eh?

KPoss: Yes. Where did you learn to write such... detailed description?

Sapphon: English Class. Amazing what you can learn in school.

KPoss: HA

KPoss: HA

KPoss: HA

Sapphon: I knew I was funny, but not that funny. LOL.

Sapphon: So do you want to get together again soon?

KPoss: Sure, but I have to see what my parent's have to say.

Sapphon: Bummer.

KPoss: I hope it won't be too bad. Got to go.

"Kimmie-cub? Can you come down here?" her father called, sounding... not angry, but in his, probably not going to be happy voice. Kim descended the stairs, remaining as calm as she could. She sat on the couch, facing her father. "So... you have a... girlfriend I'm told." he fought momentarily for control of his temper.

"Dad, I just met her." Kim began, and he cut her off with a strangled laugh.

"And already she's sleeping over? And in your bed? When I said no boys, this is..." he stopped, took a very deep breath, and then continued, much calmer. "it's not quite what I meant." he shook his head.

"We didn't do anything, we just talked, and curled up because it was chilly." she sighed. "Don't worry daddy, I'm not moving in with her." he seemed horrified by the prospect, rather than relieved by her reassurance. Fortunately, her mother stepped in at that point.

"We're just concerned. We don't want you to feel pressured, or rushed,or..." she trailed off.

"Taken advantage of?" Kim asked, eyes leveled. "Believe me. I know better. I'm not blind, look at who I am. Look at who my parents are. I can handle myself. I can handle just about anything that gets thrown at me." Kim smiled. After a few moments, her mother smiled as well. Her father joined but his smile was reserved, the sort of smile one gets, when you find something or someone you've raised, doesn't need you any more.

---

Monique grinned across the table. Sara leveled a sizzling glare that just seemed to bounce off Monique's outer armor of happy. Kat snickered into the palm of her hand, pretending it was a cough. Kim ignored both the glare, and the snickering.

"You're a match maker, aren't you?" Sara asked, shaking her head.

"Well..." Monique laughed. "I won't say I encouraged her, but I won't say I discouraged her either."

"Right, like you didn't encourage Sara's fascination with those silly stuffed animals." Kat laughed, gently punching Monique in the arm.

"Platicat is not silly." Sara snorted, lifting her nose.

"Yeah, it is kinda."Kim chuckled. Sara glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. It's just not as cool as Pandaroo." Kat's head banged on the table with a groan.

"Hello Sara." Anni swaggered up to the table. "I see you managed to find a replacement." she grunted without much subtlety.

"And just what am I supposed to be replacing, now that you've accused me for the second time?" Sara asked, temper flaring.

"Me of course. I know you want me, but you can't have me, so you play around with these little girls." the blond snorted. "A red head this time. What a boring choice." she walked away. Sara grabbed for a salt shaker, which Kat firmly took away from her.

"Butch Bitch." Sara snarled instead, temper still simmering.

"I assume that's a bad thing." Kim asked, edging slightly closer.

"Not exactly, she just think's she's gods gift to women. And that every lady lover is out for her alone. Last time I had a date, she accused me of finding a replacement, and I was so startled that she bothered to talk to me that I couldn't come up with a response. My date ended up with her that night."

"You told me she stole your date." Kat answered, reaching out to place her hand on Sara's.

"She did, but it's as much... Kim, I think Ron's in over his head." Sara changed in mid sentence and pointed. He had just tripped, and stumbled into Anni. Kim started up, then stopped, and sat down with a smirk.

"No, I think Anni's in for a real shock." Kim grinned evilly.

Anni took a swipe at Ron. The sound was audible as she succeeded only in hitting her hand on the table. This infuriated her, and she took out her anger on the subject nearest to hand, which happened to be Ron. She tried to catch him up in a bear hug, but caught hold of a pillar instead. Ron was completely oblivious, intent on recovering his fallen change. Anni aimed a kick at his head, but missed once more as he stretched for a quarter that had rolled under a seat. Instead, the soft toe of her tennis shoe connected with a steel support brace. She hopped on one foot for several moments before regaining her balance, and composure.

Ron, who had felt the passing of the last kick, was on his feet now. When he inquired as to her condition, she swung, and finally connected, this time with his ribs. He grunted, grabbed her hand, and drug her down when he went. She fell, and he rolled out of the way. She hit the ground like a falling wall, and was immediately unconscious. Ron got to his feet, brushed off his shirt, and proceeded to the table.

"That was amazing." Kat complimented. Ron looked confused, and so they filled him in on what had been going on while he hunted for his change.

"I've been KP's distraction for so long, avoiding pain is an instinct." he grinned, touching his ribs tenderly. "I can't tell if that's broken or not." he winced when he touched it.

"It probably is. Let me see." Kim ordered, and ran a hand down his side. He winced again when she touched it. "Better have an X-Ray."

Ron sighed. "Never a dull moment." he laughed. "Wanna watch me squirt Naco Cheese out my nose?"

"No."

---

It wasn't just one broken rib as it turned out, and Ron found himself on restricted duty. So instead of going with Kim on her next mission, he decided to hang out with Kat and Felix, after having asked the former to do more than merely hang out.

This left Kim temporarily lacking a partner. "Sorry Kim, the Wade bot isn't functional. Something went wrong with it's communications array, so I can't control it remotely. Why not ask Monique along?"

"Something tells me that wouldn't be a good idea." Kim shook her head.

"How about I tag along?" Sara offered. "I'm not doing anything else."

"It's pretty dangerous." Kim warned. Sara shrugged.

"It's not much less dangerous for you than me. Even more dangerous if you try to do it alone." she pointed out. Kim nodded.

"Alright, I'll see if I can put something together." she offered. Sara put her hands up.

"Thanks all the same honey, but I don't think much of the fashion disaster outfit." she shook her head. "No offense to you, but..." she gave another shake. "I'll go home and meet back here in ten minutes."

"Alright, but don't be too long." Kim called down the hall. She turned to Wade. "Is this a fashion disaster?" she asked.

"Kim, do I look like I get out that much? I'm not the best person to ask." Wade answered. "I would advise not putting that question to Monique though."

"Good idea."

---

As it turned out, Sara was back in much less than ten minutes, and looking very well out-fitted. Kim cocked an eyebrow. "I play airsoft on the weekends. I just slipped into my gear."

"Function over form then." Kim chuckled.

"My form still beats yours." Sara teased. Further retorts were cut off as the chopper swung in for a landing. After several moments, it ascended again, this time carrying Kim and Sara. The mission promised to be fairly simple, Shego and Drakken had stolen a laser array, used for satellite positioning, presumably to threaten the world with the complete destruction of it's orbiting communications. Or steal satellite television. Either way, Kim had been asked to retrieve the device.

"So, you've been here before?" Sara asked, as the chopper swung away from the lair. Kim had pointed out the quickest access juncture.

"Yeah, it's Drakken's fall back lair." Kim replied.

"Do you think it's occurred to him that it's in sight of Middleton?" Sara asked, as they scaled the wall.

"No, probably not. This shouldn't be very hard. The only one to watch out for is Shego. She glows green, largely when she's mad, but she always has a green tint to her skin. Watch out for her hands, they're not nice." Kim chuckled.

"Oh?" Sara asked, waving Kim through the air vent first.

"She generates a super-heated plasma. It stings, and it's harder to put out than white phosphorous." Kim replied, sliding inside.

"Sounds suitably nasty. So, who gets to deal with her?" Sara asked, watching Kim crawl forwards, and forcing naughty thoughts out of her mind.

"That's my job. You'll get to handle Dr. Drakken." Kim replied, suddenly stopping. Sara halted in mid motion, bringing her very close to Kim. She forced her breathing back under control.

"Why do I get the evil master mind?" Sara asked.

"Because he's the master_mind_. Shego's the one who's immediately dangerous." Kim answered, continuing. "We're here. Time to fight some minions. They aren't hard." Kim slid forwards, coiled both arms, and legs, and kicked the grate at the same time she pushed away with her arms. She landed smoothly on the table, surprising the guard who barely had time to reach for his pulse weapon before she kicked him in the face. Sara hit the table behind her, rolled, and broke the nose of the second guard, rolling to the side as a force staff swung at her, cracking the table. The mere dozen guards in the room gave the pair little trouble, and in scant moments, the entire group was unconscious.

"This way." Kim waved, sliding up against the door. She hit the panel, and the doors slid open. A dozen guards with leveled pulse rifles, and a flaming handed Shego greeted them.

"Hello Princess. Long time no capture." Shego laughed. "What's the matter, no quip Stoppab..." Sara's kick hit Shego in the chin. Kim kicked the nearest guard's rifle sideways as he fired. The bolt hit Shego, who fired wildly as the stun hit her. She didn't go down, but the two guards she'd struck did. Kim was there an instant later as Shego recovered, laying down on the floor and sweeping her legs from under her. Sara meanwhile twisted around behind a guard, who went down as his comrades fired at her. She grabbed his weapon, and returned fire on the other guards, using the fallen one as a shield. Shego caught a second bolt, as she surged to her feet to get the advantage over Kim. This one was an intentional shot from Sara's gun. Kim came up and hit Shego with a waist high tackle, bearing her to the ground, and bowling over two of the guards. Now the odds were even again. Six guards down, two under cover, and another four shooting wildly at Sara. A stray bolt of plasma brought ceiling down on the two behind cover, tipping the odds in the heroes favor. Weapon bolts flew both ways as Kim and Shego wrestled on the floor, Shego to free her arms, Kim to keep them held in her hands. A wild bolt from a guard clipped both, causing Shego's arm to fail, and Kim to loose the grip with her own.

Kim abandoned honor, morals, ethics and plain good sense. She head butted Shego. The sound resounded through the chamber as Kim's head bounced Shego's off the floor. The guards spun around, and went down to Sara's precise shots. She climbed to her feet, dropping the weapon, and helped Kim up. "We need to find Drakken." Kim breathed, leaning on Sara as they ran. The bolt had clipped her side as well as her arm, weakening her lungs. They found Drakken frantically trying to install the laser array in a massive laser.

"What's the matter, can't get cable legit?" Sara asked.

"No, 'Demented's' lab blocks the signal." Drakken answered off hand.

"He is so not paying attention." Kim chuckled weakly.

"Ah! Kim Possible, and the bu... who are you?" Drakken asked suspiciously.

"Temp." Sara replied. "I'm filling in while..."

"Neh, don't care." Drakken waved her off. "Kim Possible you think you're all that, but you're..." he didn't finish, as Sara kicked him the groin. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice." Kim commented. "Funny, yes. Nice, no."

"I can only be nice to so many people per day, and he was just over my limit." Sara grinned. "Let's get this laser thing and get out of here before the big green chick wakes up." Kim laughed at the comment, before replying.

"I have to say, once a day is enough." Sara grinned mischievously, and winked at her.

"Not for everything though." Kim colored, and muttered something about the laser array.

---

A few years later a book bobbed to the number seven spot on the New York Times bestseller list, entitled: Kim Kellerman and the Secret of the Amazon Queens. It remained there for fifteen weeks.

Around the same time, a small restaurant in Middleton bloomed, serving the sort of exotic cuisine that one found elsewhere, scattered amongst a dozen eateries.

The Possible Institute for Bounty Hunting, and Criminal Studies began doing business later that year. Within six months, the first classes were being hired by governments around the world.

Katherine Stoppable opened a Day care, after finding herself surrounded by children, most with red, or blonde hair. She went completely gray by the end of the year.


End file.
